Toppo
トッポ|Hakaishin Toppo}} |debut = Episode 78 (Dragon Ball Super); Chapter 28 (Dragon Ball Super) |gender = Male |status = Alive |occupation = Leader of the Pride TroopersDragon Ball Super Anime Episode 82 Bodyguard of Kai |affiliation = Pride Troopers[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragon_s/chara/40.html Official Dragon Ball Super Toppo Profile] Representatives of the Eleventh Universe |jva = Kenji Nomura |feva = }} Toppo the Warrior of FreedomDragon Ball Acrylic de Card 8 is the leader of the hero team known as the Pride Troopers. He also serves as the bodyguard of Kaiohshin Kai and is the candidate to become the God of Destruction of the Eleventh Universe after Belmod’s retirement.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 28 He is the secondary antagonist of the Universe Survival Arc. Appearance Toppo is a burly man with brown skin, yellow irises, and pointy ears. He also has a long white beard. He wears a gray and red jumpsuit with white gloves and white boots. Toppo Artwork 2.png|Toppo side artwork Personality Toppo is a hot-blooded and gigantic warrior of justice. Relationships Pride Troopers Jiren Carserale Dyspo Gods Belmod Kai Son Gokou Abilities and Power Toppo is strong enough to be scouted as a candidate for the next God of Destruction. Techniques * |Bukūjutsu}}: Toppo has been shown to use Bukuujutsu. * : Toppo jumps onto his opponent's shoulders. This technique is first seen used against Son Gokou. ** : After performing Justice On, Toppo spins his opponent at extreme speeds in the fashion of a tornado. This attack is first seen used against Son Gokou. * : Toppo grabs the arm of his opponent and attempts to dislocate their shoulder. This attack is first seen used against Son Gokou. * : From his fingertips, Toppo fires a barrage of Kikouha. This attack is first seen used against Son Gokou. * め|Jasutisu Hadakashime}}: Toppo puts his opponent in a very powerful bear hug and will not let go until every bone is broken. This attack is first seen used against Son Gokou, causing Gokou to revert from Super Saiyan to his base form. However, the Saiyan managed to escape with Super Saiyan Blue. * : Toppo delivers a powerful punch. It was first used against Cabbe.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 106 Transformations God of Destruction Mode In モード|Hakaishin Mōdo}}, Toppo becomes known as God of Destruction Toppo and is his transformation to become a God of Destruction. History Universe Survival Arc Toppo accompanied Kai as his bodyguard, and the two accompanied the Belmod and Markarita in Zenoh's Palace for the Zen Exhibition Match. After Daishinkan informed the Gods of Destruction, Kaiohshins, and Angels of the Tournament of Power, the Zen Exhibition Match began with three warriors from the Seventh Universe and the Ninth Universe. In the first match between Majin-Boo and Basil of the Trio de Dangers, when Boo deflected Basil's powerful energy manipulation wave, the wave was deflected in the direction of Kai, so Toppo destroyed it in respect for the gods.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 79 After Daishinkan explained the rules of the Tournament of Power, Toppo decided to jump onto the stage. Though he acknowledged his actions as disrespectful, he asked for forgiveness, but then introduced himself to Son Gokou and even challenged him. Gokou accepted his challenge due to not being satisfied with his match against Bergamo. Toppo was given permission to have a match against Gokou due to Kai's request. After Toppo declared his love for his universe, he charged at the Saiyan but performed Justice On, proceeding with Justice Tornado. Gokou quickly recovered from the attack and attempted to punch Toppo, but using his acrobatic skills, the hero of justice performed Justice Crusher. However, Gokou managed to get away before relocating back his shoulder. Gokou then attacked Toppo, but he dodged his attacks. After Gokou got away, Toppo decided to perform Justice Flash. However, Gokou dodged his attack before the two decided to fire a Kikouha and it exploded. Taking the situation to his advantage, Toppo used the smoke to get behind Gokou to perform his greatest finishing hold, Justice Rear Naked Choke. Toppo managed to cause Gokou to revert back to his base form while having him in the powerful hold. However, Gokou was able to escape due to transforming into Super Saiyan Blue. Toppo realized Gokou was saving his power before attempting to hit the Saiyan, but the latter vanished away but attacked Toppo several times. The two then began to deliver multiple powerful blows to each while destroying the stage. After Gokou kicked Toppo toward the stage, Gokou performed Shunkanidou Kamehameha, but Toppo was guarding himself while being attacked. Toppo became furious because Gokou besmirched his custom-made uniform and wanted to show him true justice. Gokou also wanted to show his power when he surpasses his limits, as he used the Kaiohken technique. However, Daishinkan decided to halt the match to save it for the Tournament of Power. Gokou was excited for the Tournament of Power and offered to shake Toppo's hand, but Toppo did not have any intentions shaking hands with the enemy. Before walking away, Toppo stated he had a sworn friend known as Jiren the Gray, and he was the strongest being in the Eleventh Universe, and Gokou had no chance against him. After heading back to the Eleventh Universe's gods, Kai and Belmod were impressed by his performance, but Toppo apologized due to not being able to finish him off. Belmod asked if he would be able to beat him in the tournament, but Toppo was unsure, but if he had fallen, there would be Jiren. Several hours later, Toppo arrived at a fancy building on an unknown planet. While sitting, he looked out the window while thinking about Gokou when the general, Carserale arrived. Carserale heard he went to the Zenoh's with Belmod and wanted to know what happened. However, Toppo's watch beeped, so the two went into Toppo's ship and headed to Planet Dorakiya where Troopers needed backup. After arriving on the planet, Toppo fired a Kikouha at Aragney who was prepared to eat Dyspo. After the three Pride Troopers performed their poses and introduced themselves, Top immediately attacked Aragney and performed Justice Flash. After Dyspo and Carserale attacked the monster, Aragney was defeated, and Toppo defeated the Dorakiyan controlling Aragney by throwing him into the monster.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 85 In Toppo's ship, Toppo informed Carserale and Dyspo of the Tournament of Power, and Toppo decided to call upon the Pride Troopers on other planets. Dyspo suggested the help of Jiren, so Toppo said he was training at the time. Three hours before the Tournament of Power, Toppo appeared in an alleyway where Carserale helped save a cat for two young children. Toppo and Carserale went to an escalator for a fancy building. Carserale wondered what the people of the universe would do while they were away and who would protect them. Inside the building, Toppo informed Carserale that the Troopers had hero candidate trainees, and they were going to be in charge during the hour of the tournament. He also informed him the warriors gathered on Planet Netfiss and began pre-tournament training. Toppo then asked for Carserale's help, so the general decided to enter the Tournament of Power.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 92 Major Battles *Toppo vs. Son Gokou *Pride Troopers (Toppo, Carserale, and Dyspo) vs. Aragney *Toppo vs. Otta Magetta *Toppo vs. Murichim Trivia *Toppo's name is presumably a pun on the English word for , which can be rendered for teapot or coffee-pot and it fits the theme of the Pride Troopers being named after kitchen tools. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:11th Universe Characters Category:Pride Troopers Category:11th Universe Representatives Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Gods of Destruction